Psychotic Eyes Chapters 1 thru 7
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: This is only how far i am. i want reviews please : i might publish then. Its about a guy who has psychotic breaks and cant help himself. he tries to change but cant as voices in his head control him. also he has a 4yr old girl in all this mess.


Psychotic Eyes

*The Beginning*

Chapter 1

One…Two… Three... Four... He repeats in his head as he sharpens each blade. He sets them in a line on the tray when finished with each one and then walks in the next room. He sets the tray down with a soft clink upon the table. He watches as her chest rises rapidly. Hears her breath come in short pants. He chuckles to himself and hears her shifting upon the table. The chains hitting the metal softly. He picks up a blade and turns to her. He runs a hand threw her cherry-red hair. She tries to pull away and silently he places the blade on her cheek to still her movement. She quietly gasps then bites her lip and turns back to him as to avoid the blade. He runs his thumbs over her eyes. Sewn shut he can feel the movement of her eyes beneath. Down her cheeks and over her pink lips. He lifts the blade to her chest and cuts a button off her shirt. A soft whimper escapes her lips. He cuts another and she slightly moves causing the blade to pierce the top layer of skin. She hisses in a breath then falls still. He continues down the shirt. Revealing silky peach skin inch by inch. He cuts down the sleeves and slides the silk shirt from beneath her body. He runs the blade down between her breasts, down her stomach to the top of her skirt. He slices down the front and the small fabric falls to her sides. He pulls it from beneath her and places it on the floor with the shirt. He looks at her bra and panties in disgust. He cuts down the side of her panties piercing her skin. The blood flows as he does so. Her screams muffled slightly as her lips are sewn shut as well. He chuckles low in his throat as he gets to the end of the panties. He takes an end and shoves it inside the wound. Her muffled screams louder. He laughs and grabs the other side and shoves it in as well. Her body lifts up on the table in pain. He smiles and grabs the stable gun on the table. He puts it up to her hip and squeezes the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. Each pull extracting a scream and a jump of her body. He places the gun on the table and watches her. Her body shakes. Her chest rising fast. Small tears run from the corner of her eyes. Her hip still oozing blood. He turns around and reaches into the cabinet. He pulls out medical tape and gauze. He turns back to the girl and places the gauze to the wound. He tapes it down and walks out of the room. He looks threw the one-way mirror and smiles. The look of pain on her face exciting him. He turns away after another minute and goes over to his work station. He grabs a hollow needle and syringe. He slides them together and super glues it so they stick. A sudden pain comes to his head and he grunts as his hand files to his head. He screams and falls to the ground. The voices all screaming at once.

He screams "STOP!" over and over.

He starts banging his head against the wall till he sees stars. The voices stop and he sighs in relief. The pounding in his head slows and he stands up. He grabs pills off the counter and swallows two of them. The knowledge that the pain in his head to be gone in five minutes. He grabbed the home-made needle-syringe and grabs a vial from the cabinet about. He sticks the needle inside and pulls a full dose. He pulls it out and places the vial back. He holds the needle in his hand and smiles.

He thinks to himself 'It's time to finish this' then walks into the next room.

His shoes clicked on the floor as he walks. He sees her turning her head side to side. Trying to find where he is. He chuckles and sees her physically stiffen. Her fear brought a huge smile to his lips. He placed the needle on the tray with the blades. He picked a new blade and lightly ran it up her stomach to frighten her. Her breath hitched and then came in short pants. Fear eloping her. He chuckled low and got a nasty smirk on his face as he sliced into her belly button and yanked upwards, slicing to below her breasts. The shriek and screams she let out glorifying his work. He lifted the blade and thrust down fast and hard. Piercing threw her skin, muscle, and stomach. A gurgling sound erupted in her throat and blood seeped through her lips. He laughed menacingly and stabbed her threw her stomach again. Her body lurched off the table and the blade went through her back. The stitches on her eyes and lips pulled tight, they started to rip her skin. Causing blood to run down her face. The grin on his face became inhuman as he came up to her throat. He held the blade slightly above her skin.

He leaned up to her ear and whispered "Bleed bitch." as he slit her throat painfully slow.

Doing slow and jagged slits, blood flies from her neck. Splashing onto his face. He pulled back and watched as her body thrashed wildly. The stitches on her eyes fully pulled threw the tender skin and her bright green eyes stared at him. In pain, anger and death. He grabbed the needle and slammed it in between her breasts above the heart and emptied the contents. A final pull and her lips were torn apart. Pieces hanging a strew as she screamed. He pulled the needle out slowly and watched as her mouth slowly closed. She looked over to him and spit blood one last time as her eyes rolled back and her body laid still. He waited a second till her chest was fully still then he lifted up her head. He pulled the taped key off and unlocked the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. He pulled her legs straight and laid her arms by her sides. He plucked the little strands of the stitches out from her eyes and mouth and threw them away. He grabbed a brush from the cabinet and brushed her hair straight. He looked at her feet and her gold stilettos were still intact. He smiled and went back to cleaning. He grabbed a wet rag and wiped the dry blood off her hip and face. He looked at her and cried as he cleaned it. When finished he held his hand to his throat and felt the thick scar. He cried some more as he finished cleaning the body. When finished he laid the clothes neatly folded on her stomach. He looked at her and put his and back to his throat and whispered

"I'll find you bitch. One way or another."

Chapter 2

"Today a Jane Doe was pulled out of the Kahli River. No clue yet as to how she ended up there but it is apparent that she was murdered. People are advi-"

"Damn idiots." he whispered to himself as he shut the TV off.

He threw the bitch in the river over a week ago. The decomposition will make her unrecognizable. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag from the fridge and poured it into a cup. He went back into the living room and sat in his chair and slowly sipped the liquid. When finished his lips and teeth were stained red.

He sighed, 'AB- tastes the best.' he thought.

He placed the cup on the table beside his chair and laid back. Putting his hands behind his head he starred at the ceiling until his eyes slowly closed.

He woke up and his head was pounding. Screaming over and over the voices.

They screamed "ANOTHER! ANOTHER!"

Some in different languages. Different pitches. All at the same time. He placed a hand to his head. The voices argued louder and louder till he shouted

"OKAY!"

They instantly stopped and he stood up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed another bag and ripped the top open with his teeth. He swallowed down the blood and some ran down his chin. When finished he threw the bag to the floor and wiped off his face. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He ran down the street and ducked into an alley. The night sky black with a new moon. He smiled. A car drove by and he jumped.

He mumbled "Damn it." Then went further down the alley.

He smiled as he reached the end. There she stood. Strawberry blonde. Ice blue eyes. He chuckles as he looks her over. Hot pink blouse tied in a daisy duke form, with a short black denim skirt. He looked down her legs. Long smooth porcelain skin. He gets to her stilettos. Gold. She still wore the pair he had given her a week before. The car she stands by drives away and she looks around. She seems calm and leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. He smiles and pulls his hood up and walks over to the lady. She stops momentarily to look at him but then dismisses him. Pissed he rips his hood off and grabs her arm as he screams

"Do you not know who I am?"

Shock covered her face then she smiles as she says

"Yes I do. You gave me these amazing heels."

She held her leg out to him and he grabbed her foot. He ran his fingers over the shoes. They were so beautiful.

He pulled her closer and she shrieked as she lost her balance and fell.

She screamed "STOP!" as he started dragging her into the alley.

She kicked at him and he felt nothing. He could not wait to torture this bitch. 'How dare she dismiss me?'She'll pay for that…' His mind went fuzzy as he dragged her further…..

Chapter 3

He walks to the mirror. He watches as she wakes up. She kicks her feet as she tries to find the ground. He watches as she turns her head trying to find out where she is. She looks up and struggles. The chains holding her up rattling together. She eventually gives up and hangs there with her head down. He smiles and walks over to his work station. He grabs the needle he prepared earlier along with a needle and thread.

He smiled and whispered, "It's time."

He walks into the next room and stares at her. She notices him and screams at him. Calls him a freak and to let her go. He chuckles to himself and thinks that he has a feisty one this week. He walks closer to her and she kicks at him. Hitting him in his side. He barely feels it as he gets closer. She kicks more and cusses at him. She spits at his face and now he's had enough. He raises his hand and smacks her aside the face. He hears her scream but she stops kicking. She looks at him her left side of her face bright red from his hit. Her eyes are watering and her lip quivers. He turns her head away from him and sticks the needle into her arm. She weeps as he empties it. He pulls it out and she looks at him with glazed eyes. He sees her try to focus but loses as her eyes close. Her head drops down. He lifts her head and looks at her. Her lush lips slightly chapped. Her nose a beautiful slope. He runs a finger over her eyelid and smiles. The beautiful blue hidden beneath. He stopped his exploration and lifted his hand and touched the clasp. Her body lowered to the floor slowly. He lifted her up and carried her over to the table. He set her down, her jewelry and shoes clinking against the metal. He lifted her arms and pulled off her bracelets. Cheap thing leaving green marks on her skin. He scowled at her for ruining her porcelain skin. He ran his hand up her arm. Silky smooth. Beautiful. He glanced down at her feet. The gold stilettos. He cussed to himself and looked back at the girl. He lifted up her head to remove her necklace and then gently placed it back. He ran a hand over the side of her face he had hit. The skin starting to bruise. Her hair was up in a pony tail and he grabbed it and slid it off. Splaying her golden locks over the edge of the table. He pulled her arms above her head and cuffed them together. Then cuffed them to a chain connected to the floor. He comes back up and walks to her left side. He unbuttons her shirt and pulls the fabric up her arms. He picks up her body to unclasp her bra then puts her back down. He grabs a blade and cuts her straps and tosses the bra to the floor. He places the blade above her right breast and cuts a deep "Y" into her torso. He grabs two pins to hold back each flap of skin so he can look at her ribs. He sees her heart beat beneath them. It's slow but steady. He reaches over to the cabinet and pulls out a pair of bolt cutters. He looks at her as he places the blades over her second rib on the left side. He pulls the handles together and the bone snaps. Little pieces fall into her body. He plucks them out and moves to her fourth rib on the same side. He puts the blades over the rib and pulls the handles together again. Snap. Shards of bone fly and one hits him aside the face. Leaving a small cut. Angry he goes around the table and cuts the third and fourth rib on her right side. Bone pieces float in her body. He holds the cutters at his side and digs threw her body. Picking out the tiny shards of bone. He places the cutters on the floor and looks at what he's done. Not fully satisfied he grabs eight nails and some rusty wire. He set the nails on the table with the wire and pulled out the drawer on the table. Inside he knew were wire cutters. He picked one then set it down on the table and closed the drawer. He pulled out an arms length of wire and cut it. He bent the wire in half. Then in half again. Creating four equal lengths and cut it. He grabs two nails and a piece of wire. He holds one nail to the left side of the broken rib. The head of the nail flat against it. He grabbed the other end of the rib and pulled them together. The nails point digging into the bone on the opposite side. He pushes them together till the nail is in the right part of the rib completely. He repeats to process to the left side of the rib. Using the one with the nail already in to push the new nail in. He lets go and hears a crack as the bones fly apart. He grabbed the bones and pulled them together again till the nail heads touched. Leaving a slight gap between them he held the bones still as he grabbed the staple gun and stapled the bone pieces together on each side of the rib. He starts wrapping the rusty wire around her rib. As he gets to the end of the wire he slips the sharp point between the bones. He repeats the process to the other three ribs and smiles. As he slips the wire between the bones on the fourth rib her eyes open. He watches her heart race beneath her ribs. He sees her try to move her legs but cant. She tries to scream but cant. Her anesthesia wearing off he laughs as he sees pure terror in her eyes. He looks at her ribs and is now fully satisfied. He pulls the pins out and her skin flies back. She clenches her eyes and small tears run from the corners. The pain she was now starting to feel. He picks up the needle and it sticks it between her skin and makes "X" stitches up her stomach and between her breasts. He quickly finished stitching the tip of the "Y" because he knew the acetylcholine would wear off soon as well. After he finished stitching he grabbed a wet rag and cleaned up the blood seeping through the stitches. He pulled her shirt back down her arms and re-buttoned it back up. He hurried to her feet and grabbed a chain from the floor and cuffed it to her ankle. He repeats to the other. She starts moving her feet slightly and he decided it was time to leave. He walked out of the room and stood behind the mirror. He watched as her legs moved more. Her arms. Her neck. Then her mouth opened and she screamed. He watched as tears ran down her face as she screamed the pain she felt. He could only imagine the burning sensation. He smiled to himself and walked upstairs.

He looked at the fridge and his stomach growled. He walked over and grabbed a bag out of the fridge. He cut the top off with a scissors and drank the package dry. He threw it away and went upstairs to bed. He opened his bedroom door and sighed. She laid in his bed again. His little girl. At four years old her body basically drowned in his bed. He walked over and gently shook her awake. She starred at him still half asleep.

"What are you doing here Angel?"

"I wanted to sleep with daddy."

He smiled. "Okay just for tonight."

His little girl smiled then pointed at him. "Daddy you still have blood on your clothes."

He looked down and walked into his bathroom connected to the bedroom. He stripped naked and hopped in the shower to clean himself. He watched the red water flow down the drain. Once the red became clear he turned off the water and got out. He dried off and threw on his pajamas. He walked back into the room and looked at his girl. Fast asleep she reached out to his side of the bed. He crawled into bed and pulled his little girl close. She snuggled into his side.

"Love you daddy."

He smiled and hugged his daughter. "Love you too Angel."

Chapter 4

He wakes up and his little girl is still fast asleep. He slips out of the covers and walks to the bathroom. He grunts and opens up the cabinet. Another smack and he cries out. The banging in his head getting worse he frantically searches for the bottle. It's not there and he whines as he places his hands over his ears and runs out of the bathroom, out the bedroom and down the stairs. He looks around the living room crying as they start getting louder. His eyes widen in pain as another smack is mentally given to him. Tears pour down his face then he remembers they are down in the basement. He runs to the basement door and flings it open then charges down the stairs. He opens the first metal door then runs through the next three leaving the doors open and crying. He gets to the final door and puts in the combo and as it opens he shoves it to open it faster then runs in and grabs the pill bottle off the counter. He dumps the pills in his hand and swallows two. Immediately they quiet down. The mental smacks cease and his tears stop. Peace elopes him and he leans against the wall. He slowly slides down to the floor and closes his eyes.

"Daddy?"

His eyes fly open and another terror begins.

"Sarah! What are you doing down here?"

She looks threw the mirror and sees the woman. His daughter's face twists in disgust then looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy was crying. I wanted to know you were okay. Why is that girl in there daddy?"

He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it Sarah. Now don't you ever come down here again!"

He turned her around and pushed her out the door. Following her he slammed the door behind him.

"But daddy-"

"NO!"

He shoved her and she fell to the floor. She looked back at him and cried. Her knee was bleeding. He picked her up and kept whispering I'm so sorry angel over and over. His daughter wept. He couldn't believe he just did this. They walked out of the basement and he set her on the couch. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bandage. He walked over to her and she flinched at first. His eyes filled with tears. He scared his little girl. He'll never forgive himself for this. He puts the bandage on her knee and her tears start to slowly stop. She looks at him then gets up and walks back upstairs. He sits down on the couch and buries his face in his hands. A soft touch makes him lift up his head and it's his daughter. She hugs him then goes on the floor in front of the TV and turns on "Sesame Street".

'Nothing? Is she going to just ignore everything?'

He stands up and tells his daughter he'll be back and she replies with the nod of her head. He turns and starts walking to the basement door but stops as he directs himself to the fridge. He opens the door and grabs three packages of O+. He turns his body so Sarah can't see him and cuts open one package and sucks it clean. He punctures a hole in each of the other bags then turns and walks to the basement door. He takes one last look at his daughter and listens as she giggles and learns to count to 5 then opens the door and heads down to the room. Drinking the packages on the way, he passes each door he takes extra precaution to make sure each is shut and locked behind him. He gets into his work station and closes the final door. He looks through the mirror and growls deep in his throat.

'Fucking bitch. Look what you made happen!'

He grabbed a hollow needle and syringe and started the process of his homemade needles. Once together he grabbed the vial from the shelf and pulled a full dose before placing it on the counter. He grabbed a needle then thread and walked to the mirror. He smiled knowing that what he was going to do next would cause her pain. She will make up for what she did. He opened the door and slid through the pieces of plastic hanging from the top of the doorway. He heard her breathing become fast with fear. The sound making him feel powerful. He kept his back to her and placed the needle with the dose, the needle and thread on the table then turned to her.

He looked at her and smiled. Her lip quivered as she bit it. When her teeth let go, small crevices were left behind. He grabbed the dose off the table and laughed. She physically stiffened and her eyes danced across his face. She whispers,

"Please. Please don't hurt me."

He laughs again and his low rumble causes her to start crying. He thought,

'God she looks beautiful when she cries.'

He reached above her head and looked for a vein in her arm on her inner elbow. As soon as he found it he slammed the needle into her arm and emptied its contents. She screamed in pain and he relished it. He bent down and licked the side of her neck then whispered,

"Sleep well my kitty."

He watched her eyes slowly close and once they were shut he sighed. Breaking through the skin in her lips weren't going to be easy. They never were. The dull needles always causing him a pain.

'I need to invest in new sharp ones.' He thought.

He lifted her bottom lip and placed the needle against the skin in her corner of her mouth. He started to push and the skin pushed in with the needle. He heard a small pop and knew he was now halfway through the skin layers. He gave another shove and the needle popped out the opposite side and the skin flew back into place. He grabbed the end of the thread and tied a knot seven times in the same spot, to make sure it'd hold, then pulled the needle threw her lip and pulled the string tight until the knot rested tightly against the skin. He grabbed her upper lip and shoved the needle through that skin right above the first. Both wounds starting to slightly bleed, he smiled as he tied them tightly together then made a new knot in the bottom of the string. He slammed the needle through her lip about 1/8th of an inch away from the first stitch. He started making "X" stitches across her lips. As he gets halfway across he walks around the table to her right side then continues until he's 3/8ths of an inch away from the corner of her mouth. He ties another knot then goes over 1/8th of an inch and makes the final stitch. He leans back and looks at his work. The punctures all slightly bleeding but were now starting to clot and dry. The stitching was done beautifully and he prided in himself. He took one final look at her then walked back around to the cabinet. He opened it and grabbed the bottle of water and a wash cloth. He poured a little water on the cloth to dampen it then put the bottle back. He turned to her and wiped her mouth clean of the dry blood. As he was about 3/4ths done her eyes started to perk up. He heard her breath quickly hitch then her eyes flew open and she tried screaming. The strings pulled on her tender lips and a muffled scream stayed in her throat. He looked at her and smiled as he finished cleaning. Her eyes roamed him in pain and anger. Tears poured down her face. When he finished cleaning the old and fresh blood from her lips he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Now see what happens when you misbehave."

She looked at him in confusion, anger, and need. He laughed at her attempt to confuse him. She flinched as he bellowed out laughter. He walked over to the plastic and before sliding out the door he laughs,

"Sleep tight my kitty."

Chapter 5

Day three. Today she'll need water. He looked in the fridge and found a three bottles of water. He pulled them out and held them in his arms as he walked to the basement door. Opening it he sighs and quietly closes it behind him as he starts the long walk to his workroom. When he reaches it he walks across the room and sets the bottles on the table that sat in the corner. He looks at the shelf above and grabs a bag with a cap on it then sets it next to the bottles on the table. He opens each bottle then grabs the bag and takes the cap off. He empties each bottle into the bag then tosses the bottle to the floor. After emptying the last bottle he throws it to the floor to join the others. He replaces the cap on the bag then walks to the cabinet on the other side of the room. He pushes on the side of the cabinet and a small side door opens up. He reaches in and pulls out a long, narrow tube. He looks back in the hidden compartment and notes that only two tubes are left.

'Buy more tubes next month.' He thought.

He grabbed an end of the tube and pushed it into the small hole in the cap. He walked over to the mirror and looked at the woman.

"You can't die just yet you bitch."

He walks over to the door and slides it open. Sliding through the plastic he hears a soft whimper escape her. The sound made him smile. As he came up to her side she stared at him in fear. Her eyes were wide and rapidly moving across his face. He leaned down and whispered,

"Does my kitty want some milk?"

He straightened up and waited for her response. Confusion and fear runs across her face. Her eyes dart to his crotch and she starts to freak out by shaking her head fast and whining.

'The worthless bitch!'

He lifted his hand and smacked her fast and hard across her face.

"No you fucking whore! This!"

He holds up the bag of water and her head stops shaking. She eyes the bag of water and saliva drips from the corners of her mouth.

"You're a disgrace kitty. Now do you want it?"

She nods her head yes repeatedly and he brings the other end of the tube to her lips. He slides it between one of the bottoms of the "X" stitches and says,

"Drink you filthy cat."

He tips the bag and watches the water slide down the tube. As the water gets to her lips and fills her mouth, small sounds escape her. She gulps the water down and her eyes close as peace fills her face. The bag gets halfway gone fast but then she starts drinking slower. Her eyes open and she looks at him. Her eyes silently whispering that she is full.

"No kitty. You have to drink it all."

She cringes at the last words but keeps drinking. The bag is 3/4ths gone when she quits and he loses his patience.

"You are fucking worthless!"

He grabs the bag and squeezes, forcing the remainder of the bag into her mouth. She screams and her body flails as water flows out of her mouth. She coughs and more water spews from her mouth. Blood started flowing from the stitches as she coughed more. He pulls the tube from her lips and tosses the bag onto the floor. He storms over to the door and screams as he opens the door then slams it shut. He looks through the mirror and cusses over and over as he watches her spit water onto the floor.

"Unworthy whore!"

He goes back to the cabinet and opens it then pushes in the left bottom corner of the back panel. A small door, big enough to just fit his hand in, opens and he reaches in and pulls out a key and a roll of tape. He pulls off an inch of tape and then another inch. He places the roll of tape back in the hidden door and closes it then closes the cabinet. He walks back over to the mirror and watches her. He grabs one piece of tape and puts it on the top of the key then the other piece on the bottom. He looks up and whispers,

"Now kitty… Let's play."

He opens the door and walks back in. Her chest rises fast and rapid. He gets to her side and holds the key three inches above her nose.

"See kitty. This is your freedom, and you'll never receive it with being the unworthy whore you are."

He grabs her hair and lifts her head up. She screams as he tapes the key down then lets her hair free and her head slams onto the metal table. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Feeling freedom but never have it. This is your fate my kitty."

He turns from her and walks to the door. He turns then laughs,

"And now the real fun begins kitty."

He walks out and slams the door shut. He looks through the mirror and watches her cry. His pride went up watching the fear fill her. Remembering the same look in his daughters face, he growled low in his throat,

"You'll regret it bitch. Oh yes. You will."

Chapter 6

He gets to his basement door and stops dead in his tracks. His little girl laughs. He hears her talking to someone but nobody but them are in the house. He opens the door and she stops talking then just stares at him.

"Who was that you were talking to Angel?"

"Her name is Alexia daddy."

His eyes widened and his mouth became dry. Alexia was the girl he had in the basement before this new kitty.

"Sarah… Where is Alexia?"

"She's right there daddy,"

His little girl pointed to his left,

"but she doesn't like you. She says you're mean."

He looked to his left but as he knew he saw nothing. Sarah sighed then stood up and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She's hiding from you isn't she?"

"Yes Angel, she is."

His daughter frowned and started walking upstairs.

"Night daddy."

"Night Angel."

His little girl giggled then whispered,

"Shhh Alexia. He'll hear you."

He sat down on the couch and pinched the top of his nose. He knew his daughter had imaginary friends but never has one been the name of one of his victims. He didn't believe in the paranormal. It in his mind isn't proven enough to be real. The way his daughter acts and speaks to these "friends" then what she said about Alexia, he shuddered with a sudden chill, scared even him. A sudden pain came to his head and he grunted,

"Not again damn it…"

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed two bags of blood. His appetite has grown more and more lately. Sitting down at the kitchen table he bites the top of the bag and rips it open then drinks it down. The liquid poured down his throat. A metallic flavor mixed with something sweet. Putting the empty bag on the table he sighed. Not filled enough he opens the next bag and lifts it to his lips. When finished with the bag he sets it down and smiles. He runs his hand over his lips and wipes the blood off. He pulls his hand back and is memorized watching the blood flow over his fingers and stain his skin. He lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. Closing his eyes he laid his head on the table and breathed deeply. Peace started to fill him and shortly he fell into a deep sleep. Then it started. The dream that always replayed…

Chapter 7

"STEVEN!"

His mother runs over pushes him off the chair. He hits the floor and his face scrapes against the concrete.

"You damn idiot! Stay out of my way!"

His mother smacked him hard aside the face and then kicked him in his back. He cries and begs his mother to stop. She screams at him. Calling him a disgrace and a filthy animal. He curls himself up and cries as his mother beats him. She stops and walks away smiling. His eyes were itchy and hurt from crying. He stands up and sits back on the chair. Anger filled him. He stared at the house. Hatred running through him. He walks into the house and his mother sits on the couch watching her favorite show "Criminal Minds". His father walks in and looks at him. A frown instantly appears on his face and he screams,

"Kitty! What have you done to our son?"

She looks at him then looks at his father.

"He got in my way and fell."

"Damn it Kitty! I'm really getting sick and tired of your random outbursts!"

His father ran upstairs then came back down five minutes later. He never moved from his spot as he watched his father throw his bag over his shoulder and whisper,

"Goodbye son."

And walk out the door. After the door shut his feet felt like stone as he walked up the stairs. He got to his bedroom and started to cry. His sobs slowly got louder and louder.

"STEVEN!" his mother screamed.

He quickly stopped crying and crawled under the bed. Her footsteps got louder as she got closer. His door slammed open and his mother stormed in.

"Steven! Get your fucking ass out here right now!"

He kept as quiet as possible and curled into the fetal position. He heard her slamming things, breaking his things, pulling things off the wall. Destroying his room. Anger, fear and sadness filled him. A small whimper escaped his lips and his hand flung to his mouth. All the noise stopped and his mother walked over to the bed. He started shaking as he heard his mother drop to her knees and the edge of the blanket rose. He started crying and his mother's eyes met his.

"You filthy piece of trash! Get out from under there!"

She shot her hand under the bed and grabbed his ankle then pulled him out as he kicked and screamed. She grabbed him around the neck and carried him downstairs. He struggled to get free but the more he moved the tighter she held her arm against his throat. Stars started to appear in his vision and he cried out,

"Mother please! I can't breathe!"

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit!"

They got down the stairs and she turned to the closet beneath the stairs. She dropped him to the floor and he coughed as he tried to catch his breath. His mom opened the closet door as she grabbed him by his hair and she threw him into the closet then slammed the door shut. He heard the lock click and anger boiled in him as he kicked at the door, pounded on it and swore over and over. He called her a slut, whore, bitch, cunt, anything he could think of. After his anger subsided he sat in the corner and started grumbling to himself,

"Damn bitch… Fucking whore… The slut doesn't deserve to be fucking alive…"

He rambled on and on to himself and two days passed before the door opened again. His mother looked at him and threw a bottle of water at him. He grabbed it and chugged the liquid down, his dry throat ached but he didn't stop. When finished he looked at his mother. She was laughing.

"Damn kid. You're a disgrace."

He glared at her and his hatred and anger towards his mother boiled over. He lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. He sat on her chest and wrapped his hands around her neck. She gasped and choking sounds escaped her lips. He squeezed tighter and her hands started hitting him left and right. As he stared into her eyes he smiled as the blows became non-existent to him. He tightened his grip more and the blows became softer and softer. His mother's mouth drooped shut and her eyes stared into his. Motionless. He held his hands tight for another minute to make sure she was dead then slowly let go. He stood up and looked at her.

'Who's the worthless piece of trash now mother?' He thought.

He grabbed both of her wrists and dragged her body up the stairs and to her bedroom. He lifted her up and pushed her halfway onto the bed. Her right arm and leg dangled over the edge. Opening the bedside table's drawer he found the key for the liquor cabinet downstairs, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He set the lighter on her stomach and slipped a cigarette in her mouth then ran downstairs. He grabbed three bottles of Vodka and two bottles of Captain Morgan from the cabinet then ran into the kitchen and grabbed lighter fluid out of the cabinet beneath the sink. Running back upstairs his face was lit by a smile. The pure joy of knowing what he did, it excited him. He smiled as he walked into the room and set the bottles down on the bed. Bruising was starting to form around her neck. His handprints were becoming visible. He laughed. A 27-year-old taken down and killed by a 9-year-old. Pathetic. He grabbed the lighter fluid and wrote out the word "DIE" across her and the bed. He grabbed the lighter off his mother's stomach then grabbed another cigarette out of the pack. He lit it and took a few drags. He'd been smoking since he was eight, mother had driven him to it. After a few more drags he slid it into his mother's left hand. Quickly he dumped two bottles of Vodka on her and random amounts of the others around the bed, avoiding the cigarette for obvious reasons. He threw the bottles randomly on the bed then looked back in the drawer in the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of pills and dumped them on the table leaving a few in the bottle before tipping the bottle on its side on the bed. He grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette in her mouth then walked to the foot of the bed. He stared at her. The scene looked perfect. The cherry of the cigarette in her hand fell and a small fire began. Laughing he thought,

'Damn bitch wants to burn herself to death.'

He quickly lit the bottom of the "E" then threw the lighter on the bed and ran out of the room smiling. Running down the stairs he heard the roar of the fire. Opening the front door he ran outside and looked at the house. Flames flickered in mother's room and smoke poured out the front door. He ran to the neighbor's house, fake tears running from his eyes he stuttered out,

"M-mommy! Sh-she…"

He pointed to his house and the woman screamed as she saw the flames. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. He kept crying as he watched as she called 911. He watched as she ran outside. Watched as the ambulance, fire trucks, police and everyone showed up. Meanwhile he sat in the chair his eyes red and puffy, a smile filling his face. He starred at his house. His smile turned into a smirk then non-human as he laughed louder and louder.


End file.
